Pasión Animal
by Saiyan Girl Heart
Summary: Drabble. El sueño persigue a Leo y domina al Águila, la fantasía recorre sus venas y tan solo desean una cosa... el uno al otro. Un dulce sueño que no planeaba tornarse en pesadilla... el deseo esperado.


Saint Seiya/Los Caballeros del Zodiaco:

Los personajes e historia de este Manga/Anime no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación de Masami Kurumada.

...

Aioria y Marin

Pasión Animal

…

Que dulce, que lindo, que brillante por venir

Noche fría, noche larga… Leo abriga tu alma.

No te mientas más, Marin… sabes que lo que está escrito en piedra te reclama.

No digas más y metete en su cama.

Su cosmos es cálido, es ardiente, es el infierno caracterizado en tan sexy león.

/

Ponte de pie, Leo… sabes bien que lo deseas

Sabes bien que es lo que esperas.

No te niegues más a esa niña a la que tanto anhelas.

El adulto eres tú* y ella te lo ha dicho

La decisión recae en tus manos.

Ya despierta, bello durmiente… levántate de tu cama y tráela

Hazla tuya, haz tuya a Marin.

/

Mirada baja y nada más

Máscara jamás.

Te la quitaste sabes bien

Y él te mira embobado ya ves.

"Acércate preciosa"

Te responde él.

"Lo lamento, Aioria"

Pronuncias, mujer.

Tu lamento, ¿Qué lamentas?

"Lamento no haber venido antes"

Te arrojas a besarlo y pierdes el control

¡Oh Athena! Que exquisito es su sabor

Leo sabe a dulce.

Quiero más… quiero tocar el cielo.

/

No pares y no te abstengas

No hay quién te detenga.

Ya todos sueñan, nadie te espera.

Deja dormir a Athena, a Camus, a Milo, a Seiya…

Mas no te atrevas a dejarla a ella dormir.

Pobre de ti si Marin cierra los ojos

Te va a doler si la dejas.

La pasión…

La despojas de su armadura en la entrada de la Casa de Leo

Es todo lo que veo.

¿Y si te ve Ángelo*?, ¿Shaka? O ¿Aioros?

Este es el fin, no hay marcha atrás…

No la arrebaten de los brazos

De un león enamorado.

/

Sueña Marin, sueña

Tú eres la que más se empeña.

Ya los besos han pasado por tu boca y mucho más.

Deja algo para Aioria

Vuelve loco a ese semental.

"Es mi turno, mi felino"

Y lo empujas para entrar

Pues eso es lo que quieres

Sentir, besar, tocar.

/

Con sus labios tan divinos sientes como te estremece

Esto lleno de ilusión parece.

Ya tu cuello es devorado, sabes bien que es el final

Cuando la mires lo sabrás…

No la dejarás ir jamás.

La armadura, te deshaces de ella como si de basura se tratase

Quieres que te toque, que te bese, que te abrace.

La maestría aparece…

Marin enloquece.

/

No digas nada Marin… solo deja que la excitación recorra sus cuerpos

/

Ese cuerpo, ese pecho, esas piernas…

¡Por Zeus, Aioria! Ella ya no lo resiste

Hazla tuya, murmulla y arrulla.

Posee al Águila, bésala y sumérgete en el mar de locura que ni Poseidón controla.

Se arrojan al piso

Decides tomarla allí.

/

"Te amo, Aioria"

Pronuncias cuando debes llorar

El dolor, el indescriptible dolor que él provoca te hace chillar.

El león no se detendrá, te poseerá

Y si te vas lo añorarás.

/

Un poco más y ya lograste gritar.

El rugido, ruge, ruge hermosa fiera

No sabrás lo que te espera.

"Ah… Marin"

No evites hacerlo, a ella le gusta

Le encanta verte gemir su nombre.

/

Llora, llora águila, llora.

Intenta no olvidar que lo amas.

Te gusta el calor que de Aioria emana

Y seguro te dolerá por más de una semana.

La fuerza, la pasión…

Cada embestida te ata más a él.

/

"Ah… Marin… ah"

Celebras tú, minino.

/

"Aioria… ah… Aioria"

Anuncias tú, amazonas.

/

"Marin"

/

"Aioria"

/

El rugido, entremezclado con gemidos lucha por fin

Saldrá de un grito, no asustes al bello jazmín.

Mas ella no se asusta

No tiene miedo de verte gritar.

Adelante fiero león

Róbate su corazón.

/

El culmen de ese mágico momento te provoca despertar

"¡Pero!... Aioria"

Sabes que lo fue, fue un cruel sueño

Sin embargo, no obedeces… vas por Leo.

Así como duermes, en ese delicado conjunto que oculta tus curvas

Decides enfrentarlo.

/

"Marin… yo… yo…"

Levántate Leo, bien sabes que ella no esta

Te duele recordarlo

El bulto entre tus piernas dice la verdad

La deseabas.

Levántate y deja la armadura en su lugar

Así en interiores vela a buscar.

/

Corres sin freno hasta la casa

La Máscara… olvídate de ella

Si era un sueño, nadie te verá

Nadie sabrá que eres tú.

Y justo cuando alcanzas el último peldaño, allí esta.

Hermoso como siempre, sexy como pocos

Aioria no tiene miedo de mostrarse tal y como lo has dejado.

/

"Marin"

Le dices, tú.

La sorpresa es ignorada, ella sabe a qué vino.

No todo era un sueño, quizás una ilusión, quizás una fantasía

Pero ambos lo supieron...

Ambos se desearon.

"Bésame… bésame como en nuestra fantasía"

Y ya no hay más.

Así todo ha comenzado y nunca ha acabado.

/

Se arrullan el águila y el león.

Duerman… duerman guardianes de Leo.

Besen sus labios y prueben su piel

Adiós Marin… Aioria, te amo.

La historia se cerró y de la pasión animal se hizo hija el amor

Y lujuria.

**Fin**

**Dejar reviews Please**

…

_Un gusto conocerlos/as fans de Saint Seiya/Los caballeros del Zodiaco ;D_

_Yo soy una fanática de los Caballeros Dorados así que decidí empezar con un "intento" de Drabble sobre AioriaxMarin (los caballeros desde Mu hasta Afrodita me pertenecen XD posesiva)._

_Los Drabbles supuestamente son de 500 palabras o menos y en otros casos dicen que de 1000 para menos, bueno digamos que este es uno de esos Drabbles ;D_

_**Asteriscos * explicativos.**_

_Ángelo*__ El nombre de Máscara de muerte según el Fandom._

_El adulto eres tú*__ Aioria es mayor por 4 años. Aioria: 20 Marin:16_

_Bueno, me despido y espero sus reviews ;D esta no será la primera y última historia de Saint Seiya que escribiré. Sin embargo, debo terminar mis DragonBall proyects XD si gustan léanlos, garantizo que pueden llegar a ser de su agrado ;D_

_Saiyan Girl Heart_


End file.
